


Autumn Almanac

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell in love in the fall. Not in the fall, but during the fall. It was fall when he fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Almanac

The fall was Kuroko’s favorite season. He loved its indecisiveness, how it was neither too warm nor too cold, how it was gray and golden at the same time. He loved the sound of leaves rustling under his feet, the smell of fresh air charged with rain. He loved how he had to wear a scarf but not the gloves, not yet. He loved the sea of umbrellas moving on the streets when he looked out the window. Kuroko just really loved the fall.

He fell in love in the fall. Not _in_  the fall, but during the fall. It was fall when he fell in love.

He loved walking his dog no matter the season, but in the fall, he took extra pleasure in it; definitely more than Nigou did. The puppy, a summer child for all intents and purposes, was irritable during their walks. Annoyed by the puddles, by the cold, even by the leaves, he liked acting out, trying his mightiest to put a damper on Kuroko’s good mood – he once almost bit an old lady because Kuroko was reluctant to go back home.

Kuroko decided, then, to go out earlier in order to avoid large masses of people going to work and school. The plan, seemingly flawless, turned out to be a failure, and of a rather humiliating kind. Still slightly sleepy, Kuroko didn’t notice a jogger coming their way, unlike Nigou, who charged at the man, pulling Kuroko with him. The jogger halted to avoid the collision, but Nigou somehow managed to get them both tangled in the leash.

Next thing Kuroko knew was lying on top of something hard, but too warm and too alive to be the ground. When he opened his eyes, it turned out to be the joggers body, attached to a flushed and very mortified, but handsome face, staring at Kuroko in disbelief. Nigou was happily yipping somewhere nearby while Kuroko stared back, motionless save for his labored breathing, unable to take his eyes off the man or say anything at all.

Apparently, love at first sight was entirely possible for people who have just experience a real life Disney moment.

“Uh,” grunted the man under Kuroko. “I think I’m lying in a puddle, so…”

Kuroko flushed instantly, scrambling to get off. His sad attempts to free himself only resulted in the leash somehow getting even tighter around his limbs, successfully tying him to the poor unsuspecting jogger. He apologized, his voice cracking, and tried not to think about the way their bodies kept rubbing against each other whenever either of them moved. Nigou continued to prance around them excitedly, making the jogger wince.

“You don’t like dogs,” realized Kuroko with terror. “I am so sorry about this.”

“Yeah, not a fan… Rightly so, apparently. Can you just-”

Kuroko closed his eyes, praying for a miracle, especially intensely when the joggers knee pressed against his crotch momentarily. He swallowed, desperately fumbling with the leash, and about ready to bite his way out of it, when Nigou finally took pity on them both and decided to stay still long enough for Kuroko to detach the collar from the leash. He somehow untangled them with minimal damage and scrambled off the man, panting.

The jogger got up, inspecting his completely soaked sweatpants, before helping Kuroko to his feet. Kuroko’s heart was hammering in his chest, half from mortification caused by what has just happened, half due to the insane attraction he felt towards this confused, embarrassed stranger. Nigou whined, moody again, and barked at the man, as if he hadn’t caused him enough trouble, so Kuroko clicked his tongue at the dog in warning.

“We are going to have words, Nigou,” he seethed.

The jogger cleared his throat, rubbing his neck. “So, are you… uh- okay?”

“I am fine, I assure you,” replied Kuroko immediately. “I should be the one asking that. You’re soaked. I’m worried you will catch a cold.”

“Yeah, I could use some dry pants, I won’t lie…”

Kuroko nodded, feeling guilty. Mostly for causing all this ruckus, but also because he found himself curious about the way the wet material was clinging to the man’s body and secretly wanted him to turn around. How could he ever chastise Nigou for anything when his own thoughts were far from being pure? Watching the jogger cringe uncomfortably whenever he shifted, Kuroko suddenly got the craziest, most brilliant idea.

“I live nearby and my roommate is of similar size. It’s the least I can do to redeem the inexcusable behavior of my dog.”

It was risky and insane, he knew, but he braced himself and waited patiently while the man watched him from under furrowed eyebrows. They both flinched when Nigou barked again, but it seemed to spur the jogger into making a decision. His face softened, making him look less suspicious and more embarrassed, shy. Kuroko swallowed, feeling himself blush when the man looked him right in the eyes and grinned awkwardly, but sincerely.

“Yeah, okay. Lead the way.”


End file.
